As a result of the ever-increasing demand for broadband communications involving voice, video and data transmission, telecommunication and cable media service providers and/or operators have increasingly relied on fiber optics to provide large bandwidth telecommunication service to their subscribers. Fiber optic solutions have become the main part of telecommunication networks. Optical cables can transmit voice, data and video signals over very long distances at very high speed. Because of this, developments in fiber optic telecommunication networks have consistently focused on extending the optical fiber closer to the subscriber to the point that currently the subscriber can be connected directly to the fiber optic network through FTTx (fiber to the specific location “x”) technology, including FTTH (fiber-to-the-home) technology, which provides an “all optical” communication network right to the subscribers at their homes. The subscriber premises may be a single-family dwelling or an apartment or portion of a multiple dwelling unit (“MDU”).
The last link connecting the subscriber premises to the fiber optic network, and, thereby, to the optical communication service may be in the form of an optical fiber drop cable assembly. Typically, the optical fiber drop cable assembly would extend from a node on the fiber optic network, a multiport terminal on a pole for example, to an optical network terminal (ONT) or network interface device (NID) attached to the exterior of the premises. However, with more frequency, the ONT or NID is being located in the interior of the premises.
Accordingly, the optical fiber drop cable assembly must be able to meet the design, codes and specifications for both outside and inside installation. Additionally, the optical fiber drop cable assembly must be able to be routed in and through walls as well as interior ducts and raceways, including those running in or part of the ceiling, in a cost-effective manner without technically compromising the optical communication service. This requires a fiber optic cable that is rated for and complies with all design, safety and fire criteria, for both outdoor and indoor installations. Further, to support plug and play applications, the fiber optic drop cable assembly may need to be preconnectorized.
Consequently, there is an unresolved need for a fiber optic drop cable assembly that can be routed from a fiber optic network node located outside a customer premises to an ONT or NID located inside the customer premises, can be cost effectively installed on single-family dwellings and MDUs, and can support plug and play installation.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of any cited documents.